Parenthood For Us Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When watching Blaze and Roller Brawl's daughters, Amelia begins thinking about her and Doom Stone having a child. That wish is granted when an abandoned baby rock golem is in need of a home. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Amelia and Slate.**

* * *

 **Parenthood For Us Too**

"Are you sure you don't watching the girls for us?" Blaze asked Amelia.

"I'm sure," she said. "You and Roller go have fun. You two haven't been on a date in a long time thanks to Kaos rearing his ugly head."

Blaze chuckled. In reality, they had to miss their last romantic date because Roller had been pregnant at the time, but now he was taking her to the Cloud Kingdom for a romantic date with just the two of them for a few days. "I can't thank you and Doom Stone enough, Amelia," he said.

"Oh, it's our pleasure to watch the girls," she said as Doom Stone came out with Flare clinging to his back like he was giving her a piggy-back and Viola had grabbed onto the sides of Doom's helmet and was tugging a little.

"Hey there, watch your fingers, sweetie," the Earth knight said gently, trying to gently ease her small fingers away from the sharp edges of his helmet and succeeding. Flare was holding onto his shoulders like a good girl and giggling happily.

"Sorry, Doom Stone," Blaze said. "They get curious about helmets."

"I noticed," Doom Stone said with a smile as he gently tickled Viola's chin, making her giggle cutely.

"Children are curious at that age," Amelia said. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Okay," he said as Roller Brawl came up, giving him a loving smile and he smiled back. "Okay, girls. Mommy and I are going to be gone for a few days, so Auntie Amelia and Uncle Doom Stone will be watching over you for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Flare said but then looked sad. "When will you be back?"

"In a few days, sweetie," Roller said. "And we'll call every night before you go to bed."

"Promise?" Their oldest daughter said.

"We promise, little spark," Blaze said.

Reassured by her parents, she hugged them and they kissed her forehead and did the same for Viola. "Now, you girls be good and mind your aunt and uncle," Roller said in a gentle, but slightly firm voice.

"Yes, Mommy," Flare said in response.

Smiling, the couple headed off for the Cloud Kingdom. "Oh, this place is beautiful," Roller said, admiring the view.

"Now that the clouds are cleared away, it is quite a view," Blaze replied.

They made it to the bungalow where they were going to be staying and Roller was amazed by the view. "Oh, you picked the best one," she said as she gazed around, making him smile before he noticed she sat down on the bed and he smiled before closing the curtains, making her look at him curiously.

"We could get comfy right now, my beautiful rose," he said and she felt him gently grab her hips, giving her an idea as to what he had in mind and she giggled.

"Hold me, my flaming fire?" She asked.

Her response came in a deep kiss from him before he kissed her neck and cuddled her, making her sigh in contentment before he gently grabbed her hips again and they got lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

Back in Skylands, Amelia was feeding Viola while Doom Stone was playing with Flare. The little one was laughing as she was gently tossed up into the air and the Earth knight caught her, making her laugh some more. "Careful she doesn't get sick, honey," Amelia said.

"I will," he said. "It wouldn't be fun for her if she got an upset stomach."

He then caught Flare and playfully held her upside down, making her laugh again before squealing as he playfully tickled her stomach. Amelia laughed as she watched how her fiancée was doting on their nieces. She then looked at Viola and hoped someday she'd be holding a child of her own. She and Doom Stone had once spoken about having children and it got her thinking again about them having a child and giving their nieces and nephews a new cousin.

Two days later, Doom Stone had to go on a quick mission and promised to be back later that morning, which left Amelia with the girls and Flare pulled out a few games that they could play. Even Viola got in on them, although she didn't completely understand the games, Amelia still made the youngest one feel like she was playing too. Flare giggled. "Viola's good at memory games," she said.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Uh-huh. The other day, Master Eon lost his glasses and Viola had heard that he was searching for them and remembered he had put them in the living room, so she crawled to the living room, grabbed them, and crawled back with them in her hand."

The Light Portal Master chuckled. "She does have quite a memory then," she said.

Flare giggled again. "Master Eon was happy she found his glasses, but then he found they were all cloudy."

A laugh escaped Amelia then. "Oh, from Viola's little handprints," she said.

"Yeah," said the young girl. "Mommy and Daddy were trying not to laugh."

"Oh, I'm sure Master Eon knew that Viola didn't mean to cloud up his glasses."

"So that's why Hugo keeps a spare set of glasses in his pocket," came Doom Stone's chuckling voice and they turned to see he was standing in the doorway, having returned from his mission.

"Uncle Doom Stone!" Flare cried out, running up to him and hugging him. He returned the hug and then saw Amelia stand up and come over and he hugged her and Viola too.

"How was the mission, my handsome knight?" The Light Portal Master asked.

"It was a good mission, but you're not going to believe what I found in a rock quarry," he said.

"A rock quarry?" She asked.

Just then, Master Eon appeared and in his hands was a small infant made out of rock. "It's a baby rock golem," he said as the little one was curled up and shaking in his hands. "It's terrified right now."

Amelia gently gave Viola to Doom Stone and moved towards Master Eon, who gently handed the infant to her and she accepted him, seeing the little one crying. "Oh, the poor thing," she said, holding it in her arms as a mother would. "Shh. It's alright. Don't cry, sweetie."

To everyone's surprise, the baby rock golem stopped crying and looked up at her with big eyes. "What happened that Doom found him in a rock quarry?" She asked.

"He is smaller than most rock golem infants," said Master Eon. "No doubt abandoned. Not only that, the infants usually have gems in their arms when they're born, but this one doesn't."

"Gems in their arms?" Doom Stone asked curiously.

"Yes," said the guardian of Skylands. "The gems fall out over time, similar to how humans lose their baby teeth as they get older."

"What happens when they don't have the gems?" Amelia asked.

"Then he may stay like that forever or only grow a little bit," Master Eon explained.

"What if he was given some of my gems?" Doom Stone spoke up.

"If you are willing, that just might save his life."

The Earth knight looked at Amelia, who nodded and her hands glowed a gentle white. "He needs us," she said softly.

As Flare and Viola watched with wide eyes, Amelia and Doom Stone held their hands over the infant rock golem and Master Eon raised his own hands, power gently crackling as he placed one hand on their joined hands. Light began to gently flow into the little one and green sparkles gently fell around him, both seeming to catch his attention and make his eyes wide with wonder. A moment later, green gems mixed with a bit of white appeared on his arms and he grew a little bit, looking more like a healthy rock golem baby. Master Eon smiled. "You two have saved his life," he said. "He sees you both now as his parents."

Amelia smiled. "Our little son," she said.

"What will you name him?" Flare asked.

"Slate," Doom Stone said softly.

Amelia nodded. That had been the name they had chosen for when they had a son. "Slate," she repeated.

Flare and Viola instantly accepted their new cousin who settled right into his new home and when Blaze and Roller returned the next day, they were pleasantly surprised when they were introduced to their new nephew. "Oh, he's adorable!" Roller gushed. "Reminds me of when the girls were just born."

"Slate," Blaze said. "That's a good name for him."

After hearing the girls were good, the families parted to their rooms and Amelia held her new son in her arms. "We're parents," she said to Doom Stone.

"Yes," he said. "As soon as I held Slate in my arms, I just had a feeling we would adopt him and be his parents."

Slate yawned and snuggled into his new mother's shoulder, making her smile. "And he's accepted us," she said, gently kissing her new son's forehead. "It's a shame about his other parents abandoning him. He's such a sweetheart."

"Yes, he is," Doom Stone said as Slate grabbed his hand with a tiny hand, making Amelia chuckle.

She had a feeling parenthood was going to set well with them.

* * *

 **Well, Amelia and Doom Stone now have a son. The families are getting bigger. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
